1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to anti-theft devices for bicycles.
2. Related Art
As an introduction to the problems solved by the present invention, one may consider the fact that the bicycle anti-theft devices that are currently available, conventional cable lock and U-lock type devices, can be broken by using either bolt-cutters or metal cutting saws. Thieves have become proficient at rapidly removing these types of locks, making them less than fully secure. Crime statistics of rampant and widespread bicycle theft in the United States confirm that bicycle thefts typically are carried out by cutting of a conventional bicycle lock.
In view of the problem described above, the need exists for a better means of securing bicycles and deterring thieves.